


Dean's New Clothes

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Confused Jack Kline, Cowboy Dean Winchester, Gen, Naked Dean Winchester, Spells & Enchantments, Team Free Will 2.0, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean has a fantastic present from Rowena. This is going to be a great Christmas!





	Dean's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/gifts).



> Written for the spn_bigpretzel Gift-a-Thon on LJ for my lovely friend and fellow Dean-girl dizzojay, who wanted ‘any fic or art that involves Dean getting naked - particularly if it's unwilling or unintentional.’

It was Christmas morning and Sam, Dean, Jack and Cas were gathered in the Bunker library to exchange gifts. Rowena had arrived earlier, and they were expecting Jody and Donna to join them soon.

Dean ripped open a large package from Rowena. “Wow, Rowena, this is...awesome!” Dean gazed in awe at what appeared to be genuine Levis, chaps, shirt and duster. And gun holster, of course!.

“It’s all authentic, belonging tae some laddie from the Cochise County...”

“Cowboys?” Dean’s eyes widened impossibly further. “You mean this belonged to one of the Cochise County Cowboys?”

“Well, that’s what I was told, and I’m pretty good at telling when folk are lying to me.” Rowena replied, looking bemused.

“Who are the Cochise County Cowboys?” Jack asked, the only one there who gave a damn about Dean’s cowboy knowledge.

“They weren’t really cowboys, more like rustlers, an’ they worked in Cochise County, Arizona Territory in the late 1800’s. They’re probably one of the earliest organized crime syndicates in America, ‘cause they stole cattle from Mexican ranches, then drove it back over the border to sell it.”

“And you call me a geek?” Sam laughed.

“That’s so cool!” Jack smiled.

“I fail to see how thievery in any form is cool.” Cas frowned at Dean.

“Well, it’s not so much the thievery, it’s the way they lived...” Dean tried to explain, knowing Cas was just being a good dad to Jack.

“Yeah, killing anyone who got in their way.” Sam chimed in.

“You can keep out of this; at least I don’t have a serial killer fetish!” Dean snapped back.

“I don’t, it’s just a hobby...” Sam argued back.

“Boys, boys, boys!” Rowena clapped her hands. “I don’t think we’re in need of a history lesson, on cowboys, rustlers or serial killers! Tis Christmas Day after all! Now away wi’ you, Dean, and put your wee outfit on.”

“Yeah, Dean, we all know how much you enjoy wearing dead guy’s clothes.” Sam snarked.

“My dead guy robe is extremely comfortable.” Dean huffed as he gathered up the clothing, adding, “Thanks so much, Rowena!”

Dean was pretty sure it would all fit, and if the jeans were a little short, he could tuck them into his cowboy boots. There was no hat, but luckily, he had several of his own and could find one to match the clothes.

Once in his room, he dressed slowly, taking his time to touch the old material, trying to imagine what it would have been like to be a real cowboy, back in the day. Sure, he’d had a taste of the Old West when they’d gone after the Phoenix, and not everything had lived up to his imagination or expectations (the lack of hygiene still haunted him) but he still loved everything about it.

He looked at himself in the mirror once he was dressed, then tried on three hats before he found the right one. “Lookin’ mighty fine there, cowboy, mighty fine!” He grinned, then drew his gun. “Reach for the sky, yer yellow-livered varmint.”

He heard a knock on the door and Cas called out, “Dean, Jody and Donna are here.”

“Okay, be right along.” Dean sauntered out of his room and followed Cas back to the library.

He could hear the happy chatter of his friends and family and smiled to himself. This was going to be a fan-freakin’-tastic Christmas.

“Hey there, ladies,” he drawled as he walked into the room, eager to show off his new outfit. Every pair of eyes turned to him and looked at him in undisguised admiration. He grinned and turned in a circle to show off every inch. “What d’you think?”

“Um, Dean...” Sam started to say.

“Wow, Dean, that’s some outfit!” Jody whistled.

“Thank you, ma’am!” Dean tipped his hat.

“Who spiked his eggnog?” Donna giggled.

“Why are you wearing just boots and a hat?” Jack asked.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, confused.

“Dean, you’re naked!” Sam blurted out.

“What did you do, Rowena?” Castiel growled.

“Holy Mother...” Dean whipped off his hat and held it over his private parts. He was sure Donna whispered ‘spoilsport’ but decided to ignore it. He would hold on to what little dignity he had left. ”Yeah, Rowena, what the hell did you do?”

“Och, I was just having a wee bit of Christmas fun, Dean!” Rowena exclaimed.

“So, it was all just a trick? The clothes aren’t real?” Dean knew he had bigger problems right now like being able to get out of this room while mainly naked, but he’d loved those clothes.

“The clothes are very real.” Rowena replied. “I just put a teeny-tiny spell on them, inspired by Hans Christian Anderson himself.”

“I don’t care if you were inspired by Harry, Chris or Andy’s son, remove the freakin’ spell!” Dean yelled, and Rowena pouted, making him add a begrudging, “Please, Rowena.”

“You’re no fun, Dean Winchester.” She sighed and clicked her fingers. Dean was now fully clothed.

“Agreed!” Jody laughed and winked at Donna, and they began to sing together... “You can leave your hat on...”

“I hate all of you.” Dean grumbled.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Dean, you looked fantastic in just your hat and boots.” Donna handed him a glass of eggnog. “It’s not spiked, honest.”

“But I think we should play strip poker after dinner,” Jody grinned.

Dean couldn’t help but join in the laughter. “Deal. But I’ll wager I’m wearing more layers than you two,”

“Dusters, boots and hats don’t count.” Donna said, and Jody nodded.

“I feel like I'm being bushwhacked.” Dean sighed theatrically but was still smiling.

“Come on, let’s open some more presents!” Jack almost bounced in excitement. “But I’m not wearing anything Rowena gives me.”

“Too late, we’ve already seen you buck naked, kiddo.” Sam laughed.

“Then it must be your turn, Samuel,” Rowena winked. 

Sam blushed as everyone laughed. Dean thought it was shaping up to be a freaking great Christmas, after all.

The End.


End file.
